Decode
by Vanidades
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. 7 Eternity: He had been waiting for so long. Shinigami centric.
1. Introduction

Aha! So, I finally found an excuse to start writing some more fan fics on Soul Eater, which I've been dying to do.

I'm starting the 100 Theme Challenge with the original list and the emotions list... Soooo, this multi chaptered drabble book will be a long one. The rating will fluctuate between K+ and M and so will the pairings. Just giving you guys a heads up.

* * *

Characters: Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them.

* * *

**1. Introduction**

* * *

Sleek fingers stroke the hard ebony keys of the grand piano as green orbs stared mesmerized at the prodigy son of the famous Evans family.

She sighed and squealed in joy as pink dusted her cheeks, bringing out the green of her eyes and she clapped; ruby eyes settling on emerald as she grinned cheekily at him. "That was wonderful!"

Her comment attracted the unwanted attention of the many fangirls who now glared and hated the fact that she was bold enough to talk to their idol with such familiarity and he couldn't help but to give her one of his lopsided smirks, revealing a flash of sharp white teeth.

"This is who I am." He said as he extended his hand out to her, "Soul... Soul Eater Evans." He finished as her grin became a bigger one and he cradled her small hand in his.

"Maka Albarn, scythe meister."

That fated day, an introduction had started more than a weapon/meister relationship, and they both smiled fondly as they remembered the moment that had placed them into each other's lives.

For better or for worse.


	2. Complicated

I'm back! I hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving dinner and that you all enjoyed yourselves.

With no further addo I will leave you with the second theme.

* * *

Summary: Because between her and the men in her life everything is complicated.

* * *

**Theme 2: Complicated**

* * *

Voices raised to decibels that were quite unnecessary for their neighbor's needs, cheeks about as red as a ripe tomato and veins about to pop out of their necks, they still went at each other, screaming obscenities that they would be regretting later that night and hitting each other where they knew it would hurt.

Neither of them can recall what was it that started this cold war between them, but it doesn't matter, Soul only needs to push a bit more until Maka finally gives up and goes to her room. So he screams again, something about her flat chest and her lack of sex appeal and there it is, she cracks, eyes glossing and knuckles white by the side of each hip.

She stomps and he smirks, knowing he's won.

She turns on her heel and curses under her breath, slamming the door to her room and he can hear the way she slumps into her mattress and her not so muffled sobs ending on the pillow; 'Way to go, you dick.' it's all he can say to himself as he takes his corner at the sofa and turns on the tv.

Why can't things just be simple between them?

-

She paced herself through the empty corridors of the DMWA, book clenched tightly between her arms and her chest and eyes lost, staring at nothing specific as she felt the sudden shiver down her spine and she cringed, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Papa..." She sighed as she could feel the man lurking behind a door without need of her soul perception.

"Maka!" He exalted as he sped up his pace to meet with hers and started to walk down the hall with her. "Going to the library?" He asked as she just nodded, looking ahead, never at him, "Where's the little creep?"

She just shrugged and he just sighed.

"Did he do something to my sweet Maka?" Spirit Albarn was the most obnoxious parent a girl could've asked for, and Maka didn't have a high tolerance to her father's antics.

"What would you care?" She spat as she just ran down the corridor and her dad extended a hand and called out her name.

Just what would he understand about these things? This was all thanks to him. This is what she was raised up with, fights and more fights.

-

Maka threw her weapon to the side, disregarding it as it morphed back to his human form, and lunged forward to meet Black*Star's annoying snarl.

"Why can't you take this - no, why can't you take anything seriously?!" She yelled as the blue hair idiot just glared at her, not backing down on this one.

He snickered at her, "Please, Maka! A god such as I shouldn't be wasting his time with petty training sessions with the likes of you." He added as he broke into his loud and obnoxious laughs, his weapon morphing and standing next to him with an apologetic stare to Maka.

"You're such an idiot! All of you are!" She screamed as she just went down to her knees and punched the ground and Black*Star stopped his fit, staring down at her while quirking an eyebrow and then looking at her weapon, who was just slumped against a tree.

The blue haired ninja kneeled down next to her and patted her back as she wiped her eyes with the back of her white gloved hand and smiled. "Geez, Maka! Stop bein' so overdramatic! Shit, what you're doin' will only slow this god down, an' we don't want that now, do we?" He added as she looked up and punched him right by the ribs. "What was that for?!"

"Thanks." She whispered as he just blinked at her.

"You need to learn how to handle situations in a different way." He added as he stood up and offered her his hand to stand up.

Maka took his hand and stood up, softening the wrinkles on her skirt and dusting her knees. "Thank you, Black*Star."

She looked back at her weapon and sent an apologetic smile, owning one in return as her childhood best friend slung an arm around her neck and brought her down to meet his chest. "No biggie! Now weep to your god!" He screamed as she pushed him away and delivered an efficient Maka-chop to his skull.

Why did her relationships with these three guys had to be so damn complicated?


	3. Making History

**3. Making History**

* * *

He was angry, furious, wrathful.

He couldn't believe what just happened. Had he been betrayed? And by his most loyal of men? Was this day real?

He cursed at the heavens, destroying everything that came into his path as he swore he would stop this madness from taking over the world. He lashed out, putting an end to many lives in his wake as he looked around for the Kishin Asura.

Dust, smoke and everything around becoming crumbles as he eyed the grotesque sack of flesh that now retained the soul of what was his most beloved disciple.

His mask cracked, his coat torn. He looked up as his other followers just eyed him in wonder as of what was he thinking, and just then they all heard him release a sigh... or was it a sob? They would never know.

That was the day he made history, making sure that this world was to never again be thrown out of balance.


	4. Rivalry

Hai, gaiz! So, here is the 4th update. I hope you are enjoying these little drabbles. So, without further babbling, I leave you with the latest drabble.

**Pairing: **Black*Star/Tsubaki if you squint

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **Maybe this rivalry thing was a good thing after all.

* * *

**4. Rivalry**

* * *

****His snarl was met with a growl. Emerald met liquid gold as nostrils flared and the people around them could've sworn that smoke was coming out of them. He inched closer to the owner of the golden eyes and the damn kid still wouldn't budge.

"You're aware that one day I will surpass god." The blue haired kid snarled as he pressed his forehead against his rival's.

His weapon reached for his shoulder, sending apologetic stares to the Twin Devil Pistols as they just smiled back at her. "Black*Star, not this again." She added as the kid backed off from the other adolescent.

"You should learn some more about symmetry and how to not be so obnoxious... Listen to Tsubaki a bit more often." Kid muttered as Black*Star shot a glare his way, turning on his heel and waved at his weapons to walk down with him, Patty grinning and giving one of her signature hand salutes and following her meister.

"I guess I'll see you at class, Tsubaki." Liz chirped as she waved good bye and turned to join her meister and complain about a chipped nail.

Black*Star kept glaring until the three silhouettes disappeared down the hall. "Tsubaki..." He started by calling out her name as blue eyes blinked in wonder, "I promise that I will surpass god, and you will never have to fight again."

At the loss of words she just smiled and nodded. Maybe this rivalry thing was something good after all.


	5. Unbreakable

**Word Count: **373

**Pairing: **Stein/Marie

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Just like that she understood.

**_AN_:** _This is for Lialane Graest because while lurking through her profile I saw how much she loves Stein/Marie, and thank you for your time! _

* * *

**5. Unbreakable**

* * *

What they had was unbreakable, even after she had left to Oceania and he stayed in Death City. The feelings she had harbored for him were as pure and tough as titanium.

She had always complained about not finding a man that would look after her and about how all of them left her, but he never did... She was the one who abandoned him and chose to live a more retired lifestyle than the rest, just because she needed to run away from all the stress that came from being at Death City, and just like she had ran away from the feelings she had for him - The feelings that she thought she could overgrow by welcoming other men into her life, men such as Joe and the few others she had ever dated and who always ended up leaving her.

A mess of blonde hair sprawled over the stitched pillow case and smoke hovering above her face, she lay there bare and exhausted as his left hand tangled with her right on top of her abdomen, a thin blanket of sweat covering their bodies as a mangled excuse of a throw covered just about enough of their bodies.

"Why hadn't you ever told me how you really felt?" He asked as his thumb traced imaginary circles on the soft skin of her hand.

She shrugged.

"I never wanted you to leave." He stated, blankly and straight to the point. It was like thought throw up, as if he was just vomiting words, so she stayed quiet until he moved to put his cigarette on the ashtray that was on the nightstand and proceeded to move and wrap her in his arms, inhaling her scent.

She smiled against his chest and he tightened his grip, she couldn't help but to chuckle, "Somehow I doubt that." She added as she heard him sigh, pouting as she felt the warmth of his arms leave her.

He shifted and brought a hand to his screw, tightening it once or twice and he looked back at her, smile on his face, and just then she knew everything was right in her world... She understood, not only was their bond unbreakable.

So was he.


	6. Obsession

**Word Count:** 893

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Soul/Maka

**Summary: **His obsessions were being cool and music, but she was his muse.

* * *

**6. Obsession**

* * *

He sat at the corner of the room, fingers placed carefully and meticulously on the keys of his piano as his brother's fingers worked their own magic on the violin as Maka's eyes filled with that sparkle that he knew all too well and he just sighed, his fingers leaving the grand piano and turning around to stare at his brother.

Wes and Soul looked nearly identical, specially since Soul had grown quite a bit since the last time he had seen his brother.

Red and equally droopy eyes reflected into mirroring ones as Wes sighed and dropped his violin. "Why did you stop?" The older brother asked as the younger receiving nothing but a reaction that was caught somewhere between a scowl and a pout followed by a humph and an evasion of stares.

Maka, being the queen of gracefulness and with her ridiculous ability to read soul wavelengths stood up and sat next to Soul, holding his hand and immediately soothing him, "Would you mind playing that song?" Her emerald eyes as piercing as cold air running through his lungs and he could feel himself catch a breath.

Wes leaned against the wall, smirk on his lips as he quirked an eyebrow and inched his chin forward, motioning his little brother to start playing.

Soul muttered something in protest but still turned around and played as Maka's eyes filled with admiration and just glittered with something more than that; a look that didn't go unnoticed by Wes as he smiled fondly at the pair that now sat on the perfectly polished black piece of furniture.

Once Soul was done Maka stood up and softened the wrinkles of her skirt, offering to go find some snacks for the brothers, or such was her excuse, Soul knew she just wanted to leave the Evans by themselves to catch up in whatever time it took her to decide it was the right time for her to come in.

"So, Maka, huh?" Wes asked as he smoothly ran long, sleek and strong digits through his white mane, pulling his bangs away from his face as he sat next to his brother.

"What about Maka?" Soul asked as he placed his elbows over his knees and looked at his brother from an awkward angle.

Wes smiled and ruffled his hair as Soul pulled away from his brother's affection to fix his thin hairband. "Your hair's out of control, bro." He added as Soul just growled at him and glared, ruby meeting ruby.

"Why are you here, Wes?" Soul asked as his brother just eyed him and smiled at him fondly.

"I miss you, little brother." He added as he patted on Soul's shoulder.

"That is such an uncool thing to say."

"There are moments in which we will be uncool, Soul. It's just the appropriate thing to do." Wes said as he looked around the classroom, "So, this is where you spend most of your days training?" He asked as he stretched.

Soul looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Sleeping... I always end up falling asleep in class and Maka gets so frustrated she hits me into oblivion with her famous Maka-chops... We train outside."

"What's a Maka-chop?" Wes asked as he leaned his back against the piano and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Soul cringed at the idea of having to explain it to him and just then Maka came in and he could hear his brother chuckle.

"Here!" She chirped as she handed Wes a can of green tea and milk. "There wasn't really much to be bought... I hope you like it." She said as she blushed, her eyes moving to Soul and handing him a can of peach juice.

"Maka, you know I hate sweets!" Soul exclaimed as he tossed the can right back to her.

"You're so ungrateful!" She yelled as he smirked at her, her pout becoming a bigger one by the millisecond.

"Whatever, tiny tits!" And he was too late, he hadn't realized that he was in front of his brother and he had called her the one nick name that would set her off like a time bomb. He threw his hands up in front of his head but his skull was already being met with the cold and hard spine of a book. "FUCK!" He bit back as he hissed in pain and Maka puffed.

"You had that coming." She muttered as Wes broke into guffaws leaving the two adolescents staring at him with puzzled looks.

Maka sighed and stood up straight, smiling at the brothers and nodding, "Well, Wes, it's been a pleasure." She said as she eyed him come to stop laughing and start chuckling, "I'm off for now, you'll know where to find me when you want to head home, Soul." She added waving good bye and disappearing down the hall.

The tall man stood up and reached for his violin, pinching it against his chin and shoulder as he stared at his younger brother, "Never let your muse go." He added as he nodded and closed his eyes, strumming a key on his violin as Soul turned around on the bench and started to play the piano with a smile crawling to his lips.

One of his obsessions was music, but it was thanks to her that he could still play.


	7. Eternity

**Word Count:** 143

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** None, Shinigami centered.

**Summary:** He had been waiting for so long.

* * *

He couldn't help but to stare into golden orbs.

These eyes held the future that he had dreamed of for so long. They would see hope blossom and order would be renewed, even if he wouldn't live to see it himself.

He chuckled to himself and Excalibur could've sworn that he was witnessing his friend descend into delirium if it wasn't because said chuckled was followed by a heartbreaking sob.

Excalibur didn't remove his eyes from the image in front of them. "You should be proud, fool."

"I am," he said as another crack made its way to his mask.

He had been waiting for years, or had it been eons? He wasn't sure, but it felt sure like an eternity. At long last his son was about to succeed him, and there were no words to describe how happy it made him.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for being away for so long. The writing bug just bit me and I had to come back to these things, I couldn't abandon them. Hopefully someone still reads them.


End file.
